


Just two beers

by GossipChii



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipChii/pseuds/GossipChii
Summary: Taichi wouldn't leave Japan without celebrating his birthday just yet.
Kudos: 8





	Just two beers

_Taichi, your flight to New York leaves at 7 am. This is not a good idea._ As soon as Yamato saw Taichi had texted him, he knew exactly what he was going to propose. And his liver wasn’t in the mood for those kinds of proposals.

 _But we haven’t celebrated my birthday yet._ He rolled his eyes, this was so typical of his brunette friend.

_… We celebrated your birthday for an entire week._

_I meant YOU and I. Sora can come too._ On Yamato’s birthday the two of them ended up celebrating because originally Yamato hadn’t felt like going out at all, but Taichi had set up a trap for him. His liver hadn’t forgiven him entirely for that night. 

_You know Sora wakes up super early on Thursdays, you should follow her good example and NOT go out when you must be at 4am at Narita._

_P L E A S E. It’ll be just one or two beers, I promise._ Yamato knew damn well it wasn’t going to be just two beers.

_I don’t believe you, they’re never chill plans lately._

_I promise it on the Courage Crest_. But he also knew Taichi was stubborn as hell, and he wouldn’t shut up until he accepted to go out.

_Fine, I’ll see you at 10._

_YOU WON’T REGRET IT._

.

It was 10pm sharp and Yamato was already seated on the same spot he always sat at their favorite Pub. Taichi and him had run into that place by accident, and since the first time they went there they barely ever went out anywhere else. Except, of course, on Yamato’s previous birthday.

“I’m not late, I’m not late!!! I swear to God I’m not late!” Taichi sprinted through the door, but it was a minute after 10pm, which meant he was late.

“What do we say, Hideki? Is he late?” Hideki was their typical barman, a man in his mid-thirties who refused to grow up. They loved him.

“A minute after 10pm isn’t 10pm. First round’s on Taichi!” They had made a bet that whoever was later paid the first round. So far, Yamato hadn’t paid a single round.

“Man, you guys are awful. In some countries it’s considered normal arriving a little late. It’s even rude to be on time, did you guys know that?”

“Don’t try to use your international knowledge against me, Taichi. I’ve been to Mexico, remember?” Taichi rolled his eyes, Yamato grinned victoriously.

“Three Pilsners, Hideki. Tonight, you’re drinking with us.”

“Why is it that you guys are here, anyway? Your usual nights are Saturdays.” The three boys cheered before giving the first sip to the beer, which was, of course, the best one.

“Taichi leaves for New York tomorrow at 7am, hence why we’re only having two beers tonight. Right, Yagami?” Taichi and the bartender looked at each other before exploding in laughter.

“Last time I heard that was on…”

“My birthday, I know, I know. But I won’t forgive myself if Taichi misses his flight. Sora would end up killing me as well. It’s just not a good idea to end up how we did on my birthday.”

“But we’re also celebrating my birthday tonight, remember?” Taichi tended to do a certain face whenever he wanted to get something specific. Yamato had no idea if he had learned to do that in one of his classes, but dang it worked.

“Didn’t you celebrate your birthday for like a week?” Hideki got a glare as an answer, “I guess a week is not enough, the second round’s on me.”

As Yamato had expected, that night didn’t consist of two beers only. Taichi tended to get louder the drunker he got, and Yamato less stressed about consequences, which was a bad match because Taichi suggested something, and Yamato was less likely to deny it.

Taichi began telling the other common costumers of the bar that it was his birthday, and Yamato confirmed the statement even if his birthday had been almost two weeks ago. The two beers they had promised turned into six, and a couple of shots in between.

“It’s 2am, guys. It’s been fun but we must close the bar,” Hideki mentioned.

“Did you just s-say it was 2am?” Taichi was half asleep, half awake, holding onto Yamato’s shoulder to stand still.

“TWO AM?” Yamato looked terrified as he realized Taichi had to be in the airport in a little over two hours, and his luggage was still in his apartment. Suddenly he imagined how mad Sora would be if Taichi missed his flight and he had been involved in that, and it was real mad.

“I meet the United Nations Secretary General tomorrow, cool.” Taichi was one of those drunk people that would easily fall asleep anywhere when they had drunk a little too much, and he was currently in that stage. Yamato had no idea how he was going to get a cleaner version of Taichi safe and sound to Narita in two hours, but he suddenly didn’t feel as drunk anymore.

“He should be awake, he’s going to kill me, but I have no choice.” Taichi was full asleep as soon as they left the bar, Yamato was sweating cold, hearing a loud tick tock inside his head. “Please answer, please answer, please answer…” The beeping noise of the phone ringing lasted more than Yamato would have wanted, but nevertheless his friend’s voice appeared on the other side of the line.

“Yamato? It’s 2am,” Koushiro tended to stay up at weird times of the day. He didn’t really care about missing some of his classes because he had more important things to do – like running his own company.

“Yes Koushiro, thank you for stating the obvious!” Yamato noticed he needed to calm down and how his words were eating each other. Maybe he was still drunk. “I’m sorry. I need help.”

“What happened?” Yamato explained the whole situation as short and concrete as he could. “I’ll be right there, do not move.”

Fifteen minutes had gone by when Yamato finally saw Koushiro’s red head on the horizon. Everything felt better, he didn’t even care about Taichi’s heavy head on his shoulder any longer, until he saw two redheads instead of one.

“I can’t believe you fell for his face, _again_!” Sora was mad, like really mad, just as he expected. But she didn’t hesitate one bit in helping Yamato stand up and hold Taichi. “Here’s the plan, we’re going to Taichi’s apartment and while you and Koushiro help him take a shower…”

As soon as both boys wanted to complain, they ate their words when they saw the look on Sora’s face, “… I’ll pack everything Taichi needs in his luggage. I’m damn sure he didn’t pack at all. GOD, he meets one of the most important people in this planet tomorrow and you both decide it’s a good idea having a drink.”

Yamato could swear Sora’s face was as red as her hair, even in the dark of the night sky. As much as he didn’t like seeing her angry, he couldn’t thank Koushiro enough for calling her.

“At least Taichi’s apartment is nearby…” Yamato whispered.

“At least.”

Helping a drunk Taichi shower was quite an experience for Yamato and Koushiro. It was not the first time they had seen him naked, but it was the first time in a while. No matter the water on his face, Taichi was struggling on staying awake, which made both his friends scream with laughter.

“I’m fine, I’m fine I can s-shower by myself!” Taichi swore, right before falling asleep again.

“You really need to cut your hair, how much do you spend on shampoo on a monthly basis?”

“Are _you_ seriously asking that question?” Koushiro was astonished.

“Good point.”

“IT’S TIME TO LEAVE!” They had been showering Taichi for less than fifteen minutes and that was enough time for Sora to pack for the two weeks Taichi was going to stay in New York.

They decided an Uber would be a better idea than using the metro considering the brunette’s current state – even if he was notably better after the shower. They used Taichi’s credit card to pay for it, of course. Sora was so nervous they wouldn’t let Taichi into the plane because of the alcohol, but by the time they arrived at Narita, he just seemed sleepy.

“I owe you guys,” Taichi said right before going through security.

“You sure do!” they all replied.

.

Thirteen hours later, and a text message appeared on Yamato’s phone, again.

 _That was the worst experience of my life. I went from still being drunk to hangover, ALL IN ONE FLIGHT._ Yamato couldn’t help but laugh. Sure, he was also a little hangover, but at least he got to sleep in his bed.

_Did you throw up?_

_Hell, yeah, I did. I had to pretend I was dizzy. Remind me not to do this ever again._

_Sora will never let me do it, don’t worry. Good luck meeting Ban Ki-moon._

_Thank you, I’m quite nervous._

_You’ll be fine, just be yourself, but less idiot. Happy birthday, baka._

**Author's Note:**

> There was this interview where it was confirmed Yamato and Taichi like drinking together, that's when I decided to write about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
